Pen Pals
by Abercrombie0303
Summary: Two teens, two schools
1. Assignment: Richard Grayson

First fanfic Robstar 4 life :)

* * *

Pen pals

_Brrriiinggg_

The bell rang for first period at Jump High just as Kori Anders walked in with her BFF Rachel Roth. Although they were complete opposites from each other they were inseparable. Kori, a 16 year old Junior, was a perky cheerleader with long bright auburn hair and sea-glass green eyes. Rachel,also a junior, was a writer and spent most of her days in the library, she had short chin-length black hair with purple streaks and dark luminous eyes. They took their seats at the back of the classroom.

"Alright class, now in my hand are a list of names of other juniors from Gotham High. Their names are at the top of the page and their contact info are listed below, keep in mind that you'll be pen pals with them for the rest of the year." spoke Ms. Kat.

Kori looked down at her sheet. It read:

Name: Richard Grayson

Age:16

Likes: Basketball, Martial arts, motorcycles

Dislikes: Tofu, cars, math

Screen name: Boywonder08

"Oh friend Rachel, who is your pal of pen?"

Rachel handed Kori her paper it read:

Name: Kitty Moth

Age:16

Likes: Princesses, unicorns, dresses, shopping, money, pink, purple, kitties

Dislikes: Sweat, Black, mud, anything gross and smelly

Screen name: PrincessKitty

"This is gonna be a long year." mumbled Rachel.

_Brrriiinnng_

"Come on Kor let's go to History"

Hmm i wonder who Richard Grayson is...thought Kori as she ran after Rachel.


	2. Assignment: Kori Anders

Hey guys srry for taking so long :P thank you guys so much 't own teen titans and all that. well here u go chapter 2

* * *

_Meanwhile in Gotham High..._

"Duuuuuude! Wait up!" cried a short green boy, " What's the rush?"

Richard john Grayson aka "The Boy Wonder" walked through the doors. "Just trying to get in before Kitten gives me another headache."

"OHHHHH RICHIEE-POOOO!" came an earsplitting screech.

"You might wanna walk a little faster next time." replied Gar

"What do you want Kitten?" asked a very annoyed Richard as he ran his hand through his gelled ebony dark locks.

"Just wanted to say hi to my boyfriend" replied kitten blinking her blue eyes.

"How many times do i have to tell you that i'm NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Oh Richard i just love it when you play hard to get!" She replied and scurried down the hall.

"Come on let's go" said Gar.

The two boys walked into Mr. Blood's room and sat next to a large African American boy. "Where have you two been?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know Vic" Richard answered.

"Ok class, now it is time to pass out your major assignment that is going to be worth 80% of your final grade."

"Oh great" Richard groaned. He looked down at the piece of paper and read...

Name: Kori Anders

Age: 16

Likes: Sunshine, rainbows, sunsets, walks on the beach, the mall of shopping

Dislikes:?

Screen name: PrincessofTameran

This is going to be a long year, thought Richard


	3. Dear Richard

Chapter 3 ;)

* * *

Kori's POV:

The cheery red head powered on her laptop and began her first pen pal letter. Well technically they weren't going to write old fashioned letters. In fact the two schools created a website that allows the teens to email, chat, webcam, with each other.

_Let's see... Dear Richard,_ Kori began.

"What are you up to?" asked Rachel.

"Just writing to my pal of pen" kori replied as she began typing her letter.

Dear Richard,

I'm very excited to be the pal of pen with you. i hope that you are too since we are going to learn about each other for the next year. Can you tell me more about yourself, besides from what you like and hate? What's Gotham High like? What's your favorite color? Would you like to be my friend? Well i hope to do the ttyl with you soon.

Your pal of pen,

Kori

She sent the message to Richard's inbox and was about to log off when she saw something unusual.

"Friend Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that?" Kori asked pointing to a small green dot next to Richard's screen name.

"Well that green dot means that richard is online and you can chat or webcam with him." explained Rachel.

"Oh really?! then i shall give it a try!" exclaimed Kori.

_PrincessofTameran_ has entered the conversation

PrincessofTameran:Greetings Richard!

_To be continued.._

* * *

_What do you guys think? Review review Review!_


	4. Webcam Surprise

I love all of the support guys :)))

* * *

_Gotham High_

_Let's see who you are Ms. Kori Anders._ thought Richard as he logged onto the website._ A message already?!_ Richard clicked on the inbox.

_Dear Richard,_

_I'm very excited to be the pal of pen with you. i hope that you are too since we are going to learn about each other for the next year. Can you tell me more about yourself, besides from what you like and hate? What's Gotham High like? What's your favorite color? Would you like to be my friend? Well i hope to do the ttyl with you soon._

_Your pal of pen,_

_Kori_

_Umm let's see, Gotham High is torture, red, and sure i guess...she seems all right; but what's with the 'pal of pen'? _thought Richard.

"Yo! Rich!" Vic and Gar appeared in front of him, "so how's your pen pal?"

"She's ok i guess..." replied richard

"What do you mean?" asked Gar.

"Well look at the message she sent me," richard said as he passed the laptop over to Vic and Gar.

"'Pal of Pen'?"

"i don't know."

*Ding*

"Looks like someone got a message," Vic said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Richard rolled his dark blue eyes.

PrincessofTameran: Greetings Richard!

BoyWonder08: Hey Kori!

PrincessofTameran: Soo...did you get my message? :3

BoyWonder08:Yeah i did, just so you know my answers are it's torture, red, and sure. ;)

PrincessofTameran:Haha nice to know. Please friend i did not know that guys also use the face with the semicolon. :)

Gar and vic bursted out laughing next to Richard.

BoyWonder08:Well most don't but i do :P

PrincessofTameran:ooh i see...tell me what you look like.

BoyWonder08:umm instead of telling you, let's webcam instead.

"Friend Raven what's this 'webcam'?" asked Kori.

"Here all you do is click this button here and..."

_Connecting with Boywonder08_

Suddenly Kori saw the figures of three boys on her screen. The one on her left was of a short boy with olive green skin, green hair, and emerald green eyes, but not as bright as her own. The one on the right was a large bald boy with chocolate brown eyes. The one in the middle was an average sized boy with spiked up jet-black hair, pale skin, and his eyes were a beautiful deep navy blue.

Richard saw the figures of two girls the one on the left had gray skin and had violet hair and eyes. The one on the right took his breath away. She was an angel,from what he can see, with stunning emerald green eyes, smooth tan skin, and fiery red hair.

"Wait hold up!" Cried vic, "Is that Raven?"Gar and Richard took a closer look at the girl on the left. It indeed was Raven!

"Raven?!" sputtered Gar.

"Gar? Vic? Richard?" cried out Raven

"You know them?" asked kori.

"Yeah they were my childhood friends." the goth replied.

"Who's your friend?" asked Vic

"This...," Raven gestured at kori,"...is Kori"

"uhh hi." said Kori

"Richard is a very very lucky guy" whispered gar to vic.

Their conversation was interrupted by a earsplitting screech, "OHHHHHH RICHIE-POO!"

* * *

there i wrote more than i ever had before! now my fingers hurt :(( thx a lot guys! Well i hope you guys enjoy it!


	5. If the Claw fits

Chapter 5

* * *

OHHH RICHIE-POO WHERE ARE YOU?!

"Who's Richie? and why does that girl call him poo?" asked kori.

"oh shit..." Richard muttered under his breath.

"Is that...?" Raven began.

"yup" answered gar.

"oh god no!" said Raven as she saw a blonde hair she devil coming their way.

"You could say that again," said Vic.

"hey Richard!" Kitten said flirtatiously. She ignored gar and vic, fluttering her eyes and tossing her hair at Richard revoltingly.

"what do you want? Richard growled, "I'm in the middle of something."

Kitten looked at the computer screen and scoffed. "Raven's your pen pal?"

"Pssh no, Kori is." Richard replied pointing at the gorgeous redhead.

"WHAT?!" Kitten screamed. She shoved Richard out of the way and shot daggers through the webcam.

"Oof!" Richard said as he landed with a thud.

"You listen to me redhead, Richard is MINE! Got it? He and I belong to each other and I'm not going to let some orange skin oompa loompa get in the way!"

"Gosh Kitten were you always such a bitch?" asked Rachel.

"You know what you little..."

_Meanwhile in Jump High..._

Rachel and Kori had put Kitten on mute because kitten's outrage were giving them a headache. "Boy that kitten is sure full of ears huh?" Kori asked.

"Do you mean an earful? Hell yeah she is!" Rachel replied, "but look at her face!"

Kori peered closely at the screen. kitten's face was fire engine red and steam was literally coming out of her ears. Both girls laughed as they watched Kitten jumping up and down pulling her hair out.

_Across the screen..._

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT?!" Hollered Kitten

"I ( laugh) think (laugh) they're (laugh) laughing at you" said Vic and gar as they started rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"HOW DARE THEY LAUGH AT ME?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! I'M THE PRINCESS?!"

"And I'm the queen of England." Rachel said in her monotone voice.

"Richard make them stop!" Exclaimed kitten

"oh Rawr, kitty likes to scratch!" said kori. with that Richard bursted out laughing.

"YOU KNOW WHAT RICHARD?! We're through! T-H-R-O-U-G-H!" kitten screamed as she stalked off leaving the teens howling in laughter.


	6. Chatting

Chapter 6

_PrincessofTameran_:_how's it going in school?__  
_

_BirdBoy08: usual you?_

_PrincessofTameran: torturous :P_

_BirdBoy08:LOL XD_

_PrincessofTameran:wht does'XD' mean? :3_

_BirdBoy08:LMFAO_

_PrincessofTameran:?_

_BirdBoy08:it's a facial expression_

_PrincessofTameran:ohh... What did you do for summer break?_

_Birdboy08: I went to Washington D.C. _

_PrincessofTameran:oh sounds fun :)))_

_BirdBoy08:yeah hbu?_

_PrincessofTameran: uhh summer School it sucked ._

_Birdboy08: why'd you go I thought you had AP english_

_PrincessofTameran:I am just went to get a head start_

_BirdBoy08:you seem smart to me ;)_

_PrincessofTameran:thx ^_

_PrincessofTameran: hey gtg lots of hw :P_

_Birdboy08:me too ttyl_

_PrincessofTameran:kk _

_kori pov:_

god that was so embarrassing! I hope he doesn't think tht I'm stupid thinking not knowing what XD was...ugh stupid Stupid STUPID! He was soo sweet though! I wish he went to my school so that I could see him him person. I better get started on homework.

richard's pov:

kori, her name is so unique and sweet just like her. she seemed embarrassed when she didn't know what XD was, but it seemed cute. I like teaching her new things. She's really pretty too. I wonder if she's single. If she went to GH (Gotham high) she would definitely be my girlfriend. I can't wait to talk to her again.


	7. A surprise for Kori

_Connecting to BoyWonder08_

"hi kori!"

"Greetings Friend! it is lovely to see your charming face again!"

Kori saw richard's face turn bright pink.

"it's nice to see you too kori...you look nice" said Richard admiring her minty green sweater and white beanie. The green complimented her eyes and the white illuminated her hair.

now it was kori's turn to blush. Kori let out a giggle.

"as do you!"

Richard wore a button up dark blue Hollister jacket. It gave his jet black hair a hint of blue.

"is it cold there?"Asked kori.

"yeah it's snowing, how about you guys?"

"yeah we have about a ruler length of snow already."

"wow!"

"I know! But look i got new boots!"

kori stepped back to show Richard her new chestnut colored snow boots. The outside was made of smooth leather and had three buckles on the side.

"very nice"

"I thank you!" Said kori plopping back down on her hot pink desk chair.

_beep_ _beep_ _beep tHeBeAsT requesting to join..._

"who's 'The beast?" Asked kori.

"I think it's gar" said Richard clicking accept.

"whassup?"

"hey gar"

"Garfield"

_beep_ _beep_ _beep Sparkster requesting to join..._

_"_that's Vic " said gar requesting accept.

The screen splitted into four.

"hey y'all!"

"What do you guys want?" Asked Richard.

"Well I heard that school is closed at Gotham and the next towns over which includes jump." Said Vic.

"why Is that?asked kori.

"we'll there's going to be a blizzard tonight giving us five feet of snow tomorrow"

"you know what that means" said gar wiggling his eyebrows

"snowboarding!"screamed Vic and Garfield.

"and where do you expect to snowboard?" Asked Richard in a expecting voice.

"Where else? " said Gar

"Tell Alfred to make me some waffles! I love me some waffles said cyborg.

" Umm what is this board of snow do you speak of and where do you go?" Asked kori.

~gasp~

all three boys looked at kori.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SNOWBOARDING IS?!" screamed Gar

"well kori I can show you if u wanna come over, whaddya say?" asked Richard.

"uhh sure I guess, let me ask my parents"

"cool txt me when you find out"

the two exchanged phone numbers and kori logged off. Richard slumped back on his desk chair smiling. No other girl made him feel this way.

"AHEM,"

Richard jumped out of his seat.

"Ooh you got it bad." Said gar.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"sure see ya tomorrow rich"

"yeah see ya"

kori jumped down the last few stairs and ran into her parents office. Her parents, Leanne and William Anders worked for the famous Wayne enterprises.

"mother, father may I go to a friends house tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not! I'm sorry Korina , but don't you remember that we are having dinner at mr. Wayne's manor?" Asked her mother.

"well I don't see how-"

"and that we are staying in his guest wing because we have a business party to set up for?"

"Oh yeah" said kori quietly.

"I'm sorry Korina maybe next time now go tell Ryan to pack and I expect you to too"

kori stomped up the stairs and screamed at Ryan to pack. then she went back to her room and got a travel suitcase and packed clothes from her walk in closet. she hung her dress on a hanger and covered it in a garment bag. it was an half an hour drive to Wayne Manor and it was lightly snowing as the Anders family pulled up in front of the gates.

"DICK!" yelled a deep voice as I logged off my computer.

"yes Bruce." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"why aren't you dressed yet?"

"whaddya mean?"

"don't tell me you forgot about the dinner with the Anders.

ugh another business dinner. Why does the name anders sound soo familiar?

"They have a daughter about your age and they'll be here any minute! Now get dressed!"

"geez fine I'm going!"

i showered and changed into black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and black vest with his sunglasses even though it was winter.

he heard the manor doors being opened and Bruce welcoming the family.

"dick!" Bruce called

here we go again.

the anders family stepped out of the car and a elderly man greeted them.

"hello mr. mrs. miss and mr Anders, my name is Alfred please come in."

"Ahh William nice to see you again, Leanne" said Bruce kissing her hand." And you must be Korina and Ryan nice to meet you."

"greetings mr. Wayne please call me Kori."

"of course."

" may I take your coat miss? asked Alfred.

"please said kori taking off her white coat."

She revealed a cream colored knitted sweater dress. the sleeves reached her elbows and it was knee length with black tights under. it has clinched at her waist with a thick black belt.

"Kori there is someone I want you to meet...dick?!"

a boy about her age trompled down the stairs. He looked unbelievably handsome with his black vest. Kori gasped when she saw his familiar face and sunglasses, his black hair was unmistakable.

"Richard?!"

* * *

Haha sorry for the late update but I made it extra long for yoU guys! Review


	8. Realization

Hey guys immm back ;D so ...i'll like to give a BIG thanks to all my readers! you guys know who you are ;) i know the story just got interesting so without any further ado i give you chapter 8... P.S. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS...no matter how much i want too...

* * *

Chapter 8

Richard?! gasped Kori

Although she couldn't see Richard's eyes went wide behind is sunglasses. "K-kori?!" sputtered Richard.

"i'm guessing that you two have already met." said Bruce.

"Yeah she's my pen pal from Jump" said Robin to Bruce.

"And he's my pal of pen from Gotham" said Kori to her family.

Richard gave a small chuckle. "What a coincidence." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Er..let's leave these two lovebirds alone" said bruce ushering the rest of the Anders family into the den.

At the comment both teens blushed and looked at the floor.

"Hey Kori, you wanna go somewhere more...uh... comfortable?"asked Richard.

"That would be most glorious!" cried Kori.

Kori's POV:

_I can't believe that this is actually him! _i ran my fingers through my hair nervously. _ughh why didn't i dress up more? He is soo freaking cute especially in person! Argghh out of all people!_

Richard led Kori around the ginormous manor and they ended up in front of two large wooden doors.

"Well this is my own personal living room." Richard said opening the doors.

I let out a gasp _OMFG! Am i dreaming?!_ The room had floor to ceiling windows with a beautiful view of a winter wonderland in gotham city, speakers, an air hockey table, a leather couch, gaming systems, a large rack of movie selections, a snack bar, and completed with a 100in flat screen high def tv.

"Why don't you take a seat, I know it's a lot to take in." Said richard with a smirk on his face.

i plopped down on the leather couch.

"So i bet you have a lot of ques-"

"I thought you said your name was Richard, why did bruce call you dick? and isn't bruce's last name wayne? Why is your last name grayson? Why the hell did you nawt tell me that your dad was Bruce wayne?!" I said out of breath.

"Uh..."

"Sorry I blabble when i nervous."

"Well which one do you want me to answer first?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"How about all of them?"

"Well..my name is Richard, but dick is my nickname."

"Which one do you prefer?" I asked quizzically.

"Dick, but you sound cute when you call me Richard."

I let out a giggle and felt myself blush.

"And my last name is grayson and bruce's name is wayne. We have different last names because he adopted me."

"Ohhh...that explains alot."

"And i didn't tell you that Bruce was my dad because i didn't think it mattered."

"Ermagawd!" I squealed "Fishies!" running over to the floor. There was a hole in the middle of the floor and it was covered with a piece of glass. Through the glass you can see bright colorful fish swimming around and around.

he chuckled "You are such a kid."

_BZZT_

"Master Richard, Miss Anders dinner is ready" said alfred from the intercom.

"Aww why can't we eat here?" i whined.

"C'mon"

we walked all the way back to the right wing. The doors to the dining room were a creamy ivory white. Richard pushed the doors open and we walked in. There was a long hand carved table with a wine red tablecloth on top. Platters of food were arranged neatly on top. There was caviar, roast beef, pasta, escargot,salmon, cream corn, and a large turkey in the middle.

"Here you are m' lady." richard said as he pulled out a chair for me.

I giggled and blushed as i took a seat he took the seat to my left. My brother was on my right, my parents across from me, and bruce at the head of the table.

"Well dick, what a nice gentlemen you are."

At the foot of the table sat a tall slender woman. She had jet-black hair that framed her heart-shape face. Her features were bold and exclaimed. She had deep green catlike eyes and thick full lips.

"Hello Selina.." said Richard.

"Whose your friend?" asked Selina.

Before he could answer.

"This is Kori Anders, the daughter of Leanne and William." said Bruce "Kori this is Miss Selina Kyle, my fiancee"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Kyle."

"Oh please call me Selina."

"If you insist"

Dinner was a common affair. As usual the adults were talking about business while us kids ate quietly at the table.

"Well i'm done how about you Kori?"

"Yes i do believe that i'm full."

"All right you kids can go do whatever teenagers do these days."

"Ryan ya wanna join us?"

"Dude that would be awesome!"

We all exited thanking alfred for the meal and went back to Richard's ginormous entertainment room.

_Yo Robin! Yo Robin! YO Rob-_

"Hello?" asked robin answering his iPhone 4S.

"OPEN THE DOOR MAN IT"S FREEZING OUT HERE!" said a loud familiar voice.

"Be right back" said Richard.

_Hmm wonder who that could be_

* * *

Yea! so srry that it's been hella long since i last updated! Anyways HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY GUYS AND GALS! Mwah! 3 Abercombie0303


	9. Night at the Manor

I'm backkk! So just saying but if you like this story check out my other story 'What Popularity Does to us' love you guys Read on!

* * *

Richard's POV:

i walked to the main doors where alfred opened the doors to reveal two figures covered in snow.

"Mr. Stone, Mr. Logan what a pleasant surprise."

"W-w-what's up-p-p a-a-lfred?"

"N-n-nice t-t-to se-e y-you" they both said chattering.

"I got it from here you Alfred"

"Very well then, if you'll excuse me i'll be in the kitchen" he said closing the door.

"Here i'll take your jackets"

"Thanks man, i know we were suppose to tomorrow, but we were wondering if we could sleepover?"asked gar with begging eyes.

"er.. maybe i'll have to ask bruce."

We walked closer to my own private entertainment room. i personally call it my 'man cave' but if i tell anybody that that would be the end of me.

"ok guys before we go in i just want you guys to know that we have some gue-"

"Richard?"

i turned around and saw kori with a cute smile on her face. i gave a sideways glance at gar and vic and they had their mouths open and were starting to drool.

"Who's your friend?" asked gar as he pushed past us and plopped down on the couch.

"Do you not know who i am?" asked kori innocently.

"She does look kinda familiar" Whispered vic.

"Uh.. have we seen you around school lately?" tried gar.

"Umm no"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Guys it's kori!"

Gar and vic sweat dropped.

"Well little lady, it's a pleasure finally meet you." said vic extending his hand. Kori took it graciously and shook it as hard as she could. "Little lady, big handshake." vic replied. he smiled and turned around shaking off his hand and cursing under his breath.

She turned to face gar who was trying to use is hand to slick back his hair.

"Well kori, you look hotter in person..."

I rolled my eyes.

"And may i say are you google? cuz you're everything i'm searching for." he said wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips.

_SNAP_

"OWW!" cried Gar covering his butt.

"Get away from my sister, you perv!" cried ryan popping out from the back of the couch, a slingshot in hand.

"Why you little-"

"Ahem!"

We all turned around to see bruce and all the other adults behind him.

"I thought i heard your friends come in. Victor, gar" he said giving them a curt nod.

"Umm bruce can they stay over tonight?"

Bruce's face was impassive. his mouth was stern and his eyes could burn a hole through your skull.

"I suppose so, but they must leave before the banquet."

"Actually, Mr. Wayne, my parents and i were invited for the banquet tomorrow night." said Vic mannerly.

"Dude me too!" said gar not so politely.

"Very well then" he said before he turned to leave.

Mrs. Anders walked in and called for ryan "Come on bud, it's your bedtime"

"Aww" he cried walking out.

"Night sweetie" she said to Kori before she folllowed ryan.

"Don't stay up too late" he said giving her a kind look. Then he turned to face us guys and gave us a stern overprotective fatherly look.

"Erm, night sir."

he gave a slight nod and disappeared out the door.

"Well that was nice" said kori "I'll be right back." She said turning out the door.

"Dude what the hell is your pen pal and her family doing here?!" asked gar.

KORI POV:

Ugh it's getting late and i need to change into my pj's. i walked down the long corridor looking for the guest rooms.

"Ahh Miss Kori, i suspect that you are looking for your room?"

I turned around and found Alfred smiling at me. i gave out a small laugh.

"Yes actually, do you mind telling me where it is?" i asked politely.

"Let me show you to your room"

I followed Alfred down the corridor, up the main staircase and through another hallway. Alfred led me into the last right door at the end of the wing.

"Thank you Alfred. Are my parents in the room next to mine?"

"No, actually they are staying in the west guest room wing. we are at the north wing, this is where master richard's bedroom is along with his friend's guest room" he explained.

"Oh" i said. i looked down the hallway, there were a total of six bedrooms.

"You see the first door on the left is mr. stone's, across from his is his girlfriend miss breecher's room, next to her is miss roth's bedroom..."

"Wait, sorry for interrupting, but Rachel has a room here?"

"Yes you know miss roth?"

"Yeah we're best friends at Jump"

"Well she and the others were very close before she moved away to Jump city."

"I see"

"May i continue?"  
"of course!"

"Well across from miss roth is mr logan's. As you know this is your bedroom and across from you, is master richard."

"thank you Alfred, i think i got it from here."

"Your welcome Miss Kori"

I gave him one more smile as i turned the silver handle of my guestroom. I looked in with awe. My bedroom was painted a light lilac color with a white trim, lavender bedsheets covered the king size bed, the curtains that covered the 20 ft windows were a warm purple. There was a 100 in flat screen, a walk in closet and my own personal bathroom with a jacuzzi installed tub.I decided to take a nice bath with the different shampoo and conditioners the manor provided, when i was done i wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and went to find my luggage.

I found my luggage on the side of the white four post bed. I searched through my luggage for my warm fuzzy pink pajama pants and pink t-shirt. I quickly changed and made my way back to Richard's game room. I opened the door and found the boys playing Super Ninja 5.

"Hey kor" said richard giving me a smile.

I noticed that while i was gone the boys had also changed into their pj's. Victor wore navy blue sweats with a black 'Gotham High Football Team' t- shirt, gar wore a fuzzy forest green footie pjs, and richard looked hot in his black pj bottoms and red tank top which showed his six- pack underneath.

"Aren't you cold" i asked poking his arm.

He laughed "Nope, you guys wanna watch a movie?"

"sure" we all said.

Richard walked over and put in 'Fast Five' and turned set the sound system to surround sound, so it felt like we were in the theaters. Gar got the popcorn and Vic got the drinks. Vic sat at one end of the couch, next to him was gar and at the other end was Richard. I decided to sit down between gar and richard. The movie was just about to start and i settled myself into the cushions of the couch.

i was careful not to get too close, but that didn't prevent me from breathing in his boy smell. It's not like the dirty sock smell reeking from gar, but it was nice. it smelled like a mix of laundry detergent and axe. at that point i wasn't really paying attention to the movie, but to Richard. I took in his jet black hair, smooth pale face, and his built body. I blushed and looked away, did i really like richard? i started to get really sleepy and dozed off.

RICHARD POV:

i felt a little weight on my shoulders and looked down to see Kori leaning on it. I suddenly stiffened until i realized that she just fell asleep. It was around 1 in the morning and the guys were starting to yawn.

Gar gave a big yawn,"Night Rich, cya in the morning."

"Yeah i'm wiped, do you need help waking her up" Vic asked noticing that kori was asleep.

"Nah i got it."

Not wanting to wake her up i carried kori up to the room across from mine bridal style. I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. I heard her mumble in her sleep. I smiled and walked out the door, stopping to whisper:

"Good night Kori"


	10. fun in the snow

Hey Guys so it's been a long time since i last updated but don't blame me, blame the stupid teachers and their freakin assignments. But let's not go there... so yeah that's about it.

* * *

KORI POV:

I woke up with the sunlight streaming on my face._ It's morning already?! i can't believe i actually fell asleep during that action packed movie, i mean come on it's one of my favorite movies of all time._ I took a look around my surroundings and found myself on the four posted bed in the guest room on Richard's wing. _Hmm, wonder who moved me up here?_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Kori, are you up yet?" came a muffled voice.

I walked over and opened the door to reveal...Richard.

"Why good morning." he said with a cute smile. He was dressed in a dark blue north face vest over a white thermal longsleeve and black waterproof pants. He had also wore a blue beanie along with his sunglasses.

I giggled,"Morning, i'll be ready in a sec"

"we'll wait for you in the dining room"

"Kay see you in a bit"

I closed the door and got my clothes ready for our snow day. I wore a white sweater with colorful indian patterns stitched across it with white waterproof pants. I wore a purple jacket over my sweater and matching gloves and a beanie. I pulled on gray shin high socks and stuffed my feet into my faux furred boots and troppled down the stairs to the dining room.

"Morning lil lady!"

"Sup kor"

I took a seat next to richard who was eating some oatmeal. Alfred set my own bowl in front of me. "Enjoy Miss Kori"

"Thank you alfred." i replied taking my spoon. "Mhmm this is really good alfred"

"Well thank you it's nice to know that someone around her appreciates my cooking" he said giving dick a pointed look.

"Thanks for making me look bad kori" muttered dick.

A pair of heels clicked against the marble floor as my mother stuck her head through the doors.

"Good morning children."

"Morning Mrs. Anders" the boys chorused.

"Morning mom" i replied.

"I see you are all going out to play in the snow, kori i hoped you dressed warmly i don't want you to get sick before the banquet."

"I'll be fine mom"

"Mrs. anders.." began dick

"Oh just call me leanne."

"Right, leanne, i was wondering if ryan would like to join us."

"Oh i wish he could but he got in trouble by throwing a stink bomb in the manor"

"That was a stink bomb? i thought that was Gar" said vic

"Hey that's so not cool man!"

"Have fun sweetheart." she said kissing me on the top of the head.

"Kay guys ready?" i asked.

"Let's go" said richard grabbing my hand and running out the door.

"haha" i laughed running away from richard.

"I'm gonna get you KORI!" he said running with a snowball. We were having a snowball fight, i was on vic's team and we were playing against dick and gar. i ducked just as a snowball flew past my head and into a tree trunk.

"Haha missed me" i stuck out my tongue at richard. I was about to get up when someone tackled me. "Ooof" i said landing on my attacker turned me on my back and pinned my arms to the ground.

"Gotcha." he said smirking. I struggled within his grasp.

"Not fair richard."

He leaned in close and i felt his warm breath on my face. I caught myself looking at his lips. If i wanted i could lift up and kiss them. "Who said anything about being fair?"

"Let me go."

"Nah i don't think" he said into my ear.

"Yo! are you two lovebirds just gonna makeout over there or what?" said vic as he was nailed on the side of his head by a snowball. "Gar you are soo going down."

I could feel my cheeks turn rosy as dick let me go and laid down on next to me.

"havin fun?" he asked.

"mhmm" i could feel him looking at me.

"Ready to board." he asked getting up and lending me a hand.

"Yeah sure i guess." i said grabbing his hand.

"Hey vic! gar! it's time to board!" he called out.

The four of us trotted to the wooden shed where all the sports equipment were kept. Dick grabbed the snowboards and handed us each one, but there were only three boards and four of us.

"Mind if i share with you kori?" richard asked.

"Not at all, in fact can you teach me? i never been boarding before."

"of course" he said cracking a smile.

We all trotted up a semi-steep hill.

"Why don't i go first." he suggested. i nodded as i handed him the board. One by one each of the boys slid down the hill. Vic was first with his blue and white board, then dick with his black, red, yellow, and green multi-colored domino board, and finally gar with his green army print board. i watched as they each zigzagged down the hill. When they were done, they unbuckled their straps and carried their boards back up.

"Ok kori," dick said sticking his board into the snow, "what you want to do is to angle yourself the direction you want to go. To turn you can either use your heels or your toes. and to stop, you just dig your heels into the snow got it?"

"I think so" i said grabbing the board. Once he helped me get strapped on i lost my balance.

"Woah there. careful now." he said catching me. I heard gar and vic snicker behind us. I could see the blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Thanks" i said sliding down.

I was halfway down when i heard them.

"Whoo!"

"You go lil lady!"  
"You're a natural kor."

I turned around giving them a smile as i lost my balance and tumbled down landing on my face.

"KORI!" i heard the concern in dick's voice.

He helped me up as i felt the pain shoot up my leg. "Oww!"

"Hey , easy now i got you." richard said as he supported my body. "Come on i think that's enough for today."

Gar unbuckled and carried my board as vic carried the remaining two boards. My right leg was injured so i limped on my left while dick supported most of my weight.

"want me to carry you?" he asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah no prob" he said picking me up bridal style.

"And thats how you carry your wifie." i heard vic joke.

I blushed and let out a grin. "am i too heavy?"

"You weigh like, nothing" he assured.

Richard POV:

_Shit bruce is going to kill me if he finds out i injured his business partners' daughter._ I carried her through the back door, so that we wouldn't track any snow in where alfred would throw an absolute fit. i carried her into the gaming room where i set her on the couch and carefully helped her out off her boots and socks. I studied her foot. i moved her foot a little and she winced. It didn't look broken though.

"I think you just sprained it." i told her.

"Thank you, Richard. Can you do me a favor and not tell my parents about it? They'll throw a hissy fit if you do."

"Of course." i said cracking a smile. I helped her out of her big coat and wrapped her with blankets i found in the closet.

"Warm enough?" i asked.

"Mhmm"

"Hey guys!" said vic and gar barging in each holding a mug with steaming liquid.

"You guys want some hot chocolate? alfred made some and it's AWESOME!" said gar.

"Sure, alfred makes the best hot chocolate." i said turning to kori.

"I would love to have a cup." she gushed.

"Can you guys get us each a cup and an ice pack for kor? she sprained her ankle."

"You got hands and feet." said vic. I opened my mouth to reply.

"Just kidding y'all, be right back." he said disappearing.

KORI POV:  
_Richard was right this was good._ I leaned back on the hot chocolate feeling warm and giddy from the hot chocolate. My right foot rested on a pillow wrapped around with an ice pack.

"What did you think?" richard asked leaning back onto the couch.

"It was delicious" i replied, "when do guests arrive?"

"at about 7, we have two hours to get ready."

"Do you mind helping me back up to my room?"

"Not at all" he said getting up and lending me a hand. I took it and rested my weight on him. "Want me to carry you?"

"No thats ok"

He escorted me slowly up the main staircase. we were at the top when we met my mother.

"Kori are you alright?" she asked looking puzzled.

"Of course" i said smiling. i took my arm off of richard's shoulder and shifted some of my weight onto my right leg. I had to restrain from wincing out in pain. Richard probably sensed that because he kept a firm grip on my waist and held me close to keep me from falling. I felt his warmth radiating off of him and smelled his boyish smell.

"Alright then, you better hurry the banquet will be starting soon and i don't want you to be late." she looked at me sternly. She began walking away when she suddenly turned around and said, "And don't forget it's a masquerade."

we made sure she was out of eyesight before he carried me the rest of the way back to my room.

"Thanks for that." i said giving him a sincere smile.

"No prob, do you need help getting ready?" i blushed.

"i don't think that's appropriate." which made him blush harder.

"Yeah you're right. are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Well...the party is a masquerade and i don't have a mask."

"Oh don't worry about that, i got you covered."

* * *

eeee! pretty sure you guys could guess what the next chapter is about ;)


End file.
